The Arrival and Return
by Feng Lan
Summary: Well Draco during his 3rd year having to do all his studys gets a reward...A TRIP TO THE U.S.! See the American Draco back in action at Hogwarts for his 6th.
1. Chapter 1

Who's That?

Draco had finally finished all his studies…. And what was the reward his parents decided to give him? A three year family trip to going to America. Then Draco thought again at least he wouldn't have to see potter for a years ….hopefully so he finally said okay. But….one thing he didn't think about was that he had to wear stupid muggle casual clothes but he was utterly defeated about this topic against his mother. Draco was wearing blackish gray skinny jeans that was ripped and was snug around his lean legs with chains as belts and a white hang low V-neck with a black vest that draped down his thin body. As soon as he got off of the airplane with parents he was gawked at by girls and disappointingly to Draco a lot of guys too. Suddenly he saw people turn heads and he could see why. Draco saw a gorgeous man with earthy brown hair and beautiful light blue eyes. The man walked up to him and winked, and Draco smiled flirtatiously back. And for some weird reason all the girls including his mother started squealing. Well a beauty is a beauty no matter what form he thought. Turns out the man's name was Austin Ryder he was 15 and was attending the local high school. After a while his father found out he was seeing a bloke he received a serious scolding that kind of traumatized him. But all was okay for him that is when his mother found out and kicked Lucius out of the bed and made room for Draco. Narcissa had always hoped Draco was gay, this was the sole reason beside having a heir for the Malfoy name to have a son. This was the first time Lucius ever felt humiliation, and most unexpectedly his wife supposedly obedient Narcissa. But Lucius couldn't bear the humiliation so he decided to go back to England and have his son in Hogwarts and separated from Austin. But a miscalculation was when he brought his son a Chronus limited edition touch screen phone which that the main use for Draco was to text or call Austin. After 5 hours and got off the plane and returned to London. They got lost for quite a bit since they stayed in America for too long. After what seems like forever they finally settled down in their old mansion.

What happened in Hogwarts during Draco's trip….

Harry was utterly speechless, and the only word to describe him was shock. The only thing that went through his head was "Why?" and that was always on Harry's mind through all those three years after Dumbledore had explained Draco's disappearance. For some reason he felt guilty…. Perhaps it was him, who had driven Draco to leave.

Three Years Later At King's Cross…..

Draco was looking around he was unfamiliar but he knew he had to find platform four and three quarters, which was printed on his train ticket. He scanned the unfamiliar place looking for a familiar face or simply a person with similar luggage. As the wind blew and he sat snuggly in a bench with his black sweat shirt made up of tons of belts and buckles in silver and grey with cat ears on the cap, with his simple tight ripped white jeans that lets you through one of the rips peek at the edge of his black boxers, he looked absolutely daring in his own unique gothic style with brown combat boots. Then out of his cap he saw a familiar bunch of red heads who were with no doubt the Weasleys. He politely walked up to them and said " Umm …. Pardon me can you tell me how to get on the train to Hogwarts?"

"Oh you see the pillar between the 4th stop and the 5th you walk into that and that's how you get in the train. Would you like to go with Fred and George?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely.

"Thank you , ma'am." I said with a wink and another person goes down! Nobody can win against Draco's charms male or female! So he then chased after Fred and George and suddenly appears in a posh train. He then sat by the window playing on Temple Run 2 on his phone. When he was out of nowhere disturbed by George.

"Hey Blondie, what kind of contraption are you playing with? There's a guy somewhere running in ruins and by swiping your fingers you control his movements." George excitedly asked.

"I thought you already know Weasley that this is a new muggle contact contraption , seriously and I thought you Dad worked for the Ministry of Muggle Object Obuse." I replied while George made a mental note to tell his Dad later. "Anyway yes your theory was correct but this is a GAME." And for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts we took turns playing on my phone and I showed them all my other games.

"Reporting to all Hogwarts students we are now arriving at the main gates of Hogwarts so please proceed in this order, the first years will get off first, second years second, third years third, and more." The captain announced over the speakers. Finally it was my turn to leave, as I said my farewells to the Weasley twins and walked down to banquet hall where the celebrations for the new comers were initiated.

I saw a Blaise and ran behind him and covered his eyes while saying "Guess who?"

"That voice….Draco!?" Blaise replied astonishingly. I let go and spun him around and gave him a hug for old times sake.

"What's new?" and propped myself between Crabbe and Goyle who suddenly attacked me from both sides with tears and snot covering their faces. Though Draco will probably never admit it but that was the first time he was truly afraid. It was simply terrifying. So on instinct in grabbed their crossed heads and used it as pillars as he flipped out of the way. Pansy suddenly appeared with a score board with a 10 written upon it.

"Bravo, Bravo! Flashy as ever Draco, and where have you been? The Slytherins was missing their ace!" She said.

"Now that's a long story." Draco said and they spent the rest of the day listening to his little trip to America.

The Next Morning…

Harry had woken up and just gotten dressed for his first class this morning and semester…. Sadly it was Defense Against Dark Arts, and why you ask? It's because the good news Snape's been fired as the Potions Master, but the bad news is that he was now going to ruin Harry's favorite class, D.A.D A. But there's a tad bit of hope thanks to the rumors that that position was jinxed since none, zero of our D.A.D.A. teachers had lasted more than a year. So as he walked in he saw a crowd of students crowding around Draco and his cronies' table. Harry saw a captivating male sitting nonchalantly in Draco's seat while girls and guys were eyeing him hungrily, like a wolf to a ripe carcass. But Harry had to admit the bloke was alluring. He had silky hair like gold straws spun from Rumpelstiltskin the story, his breathtaking cold eyes that's on the verge of the palest blue and the most striking grey, his flawless alabaster skin completes him like the last puzzle piece. He was perfection made man. He must be the type to lure both gender, male and female. But it seems like he could turn straight guys, gay and lesbians, straight. Harry wondered if he's part vela. Then the door slammed shut and everybody rushed back to their seat as Professor Snape walked in. Today we went over what are the signs that indicate a werewolf among humans. But nobody was focusing, they were all looking at the new student who was playing a game on his muggle contraption called a touch screen phone.

Finally Hermione asked (being nosy) what everyone else was thinking. "Um Professor Snape, why isn't the new student studying with us?"

"Well Granger looks like somebody dethroned you as the queen of nerds . He's the Slytherin's little prodigy, he can do whatever he wants on that….. muggle thingy, because he's already finished on what we learned 1st-8th year by his 3rd year here at Hogwarts. He doesn't have to be here but was sentenced here by his father because for umm…..very private reasons or he would still be in the U.S." Professor Snape said while two crimson roses bloom on his pale skin. Harry was bewildered because this was the first time Snape seemingly has human emotions.

As always Hermione's hand shot up again "Then why isn't he at Ravenclaw?"

"Well it's the same reason you're in Gryffindor, know it all. I guess not all muggle parents teach them this saying, the curiosity killed the cat." Said Professor Snape impaitently.

Later at Lunch….

"WHAT! The new students actually Draco!?"Ron exclaimed loudly

Find out what happens next?!


	2. Chapter 2

The First Symptom of Love

Harry was genuinely shocked again….But not as much as Ron was. He couldn't believe that, that "git" was so popular with the ladies and [thankfully to Ron's relief] blokes too. Though Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and all of his other friends knew he was just jealous. For the rest of class all Harry thought was strangely was about Draco's tight ass as soon as he snapped out of it his face was tomato red. And that was the day Harry got straight F's [because all he thought was Draco's tight ass] and had spilled pumpkin juice all over his lap when he tried to levitate it and it looked like he pissed himself. Man, the day was not the best day for Harry.

Neither was it for Draco, Draco remembered when he was an attention seeking, and ignorant, douche bag…now Draco didn't know why he loved attention, it seemed that the past Draco never had enough attention. But Draco knew the reason why he wanted endless attention. It was that his parents neglected him, they attempted to buy his love with galleons and gifts, but then he had Austin who gave him all the love he needed, as the memory of their first date slowly played. CRASH! Draco was suddenly pushed against the shelves of the library. As he opened his eyes he felt soft but firm lips pressed against his own. Suddenly the weight was off of his thin chest, and he opened his right eye slowly. And what did he see…..Potter staring at him lustfully. "Petrificus Totalus." he said as he bonded my body, with my wrist together, and slowly opened Draco's leg. Harry whispered roughly in his ears "Somehow…I can't stand it when you're surrounded by other people….it somehow taints you….my instincts tells me only you are good enough for me. Only I can protect you! So I will claim you!"As he carried Draco to the room of requirements. Then tied Draco to the bed post and started licking and suckling on Draco's pale pink nipple and slowly trailed his tongue around his soft belly and started to play mischievously with his flawless skin. Then came the inprinting…he began to mark me with his harsh kisses covered every part of my body. Then he grabbed the lube and slickened his fingers and gently poked his way into Draco's ass. And Harry thought damn, he's tight I can't believe that this tight hole will never get used if he was straight. The possibility sent shivers down Harry's spine and will surely give Harry a horrid nightmare. Draco moaned to the rhythm of his fingers. Harry's dick couldn't wait any longer and wanted to jump into the feast. So he pierced Draco, as Draco's moan were sensitive. After hours upon hours of countless thrusting of Harry's dick. Draco finally managed to get away. He apparition into his bedroom, he couldn't get up for days and his tiny hole was stained blood red after Harry raped him. Even after he started going back to classes he avoided Harry. While Harry couldn't understand why, he ambushed Draco when he was reading a book in the library….

I'm going to be mean and leave you on a cliff hanger, because I want the dog extra starved so that he values the kibble more, because if the dog is used to the steak he will get use to the steak, and will detest the simple kibble.


	3. Chapter 3

Understanding

-Harry-

I was waiting for Draco since I knew he couldn't avoid a good book for long, and I already knew since I stalked him that he already read all the books in the Slytherin common room. We locked eyes across the hall he was about to run away put, let's just say that I didn't _only _do Quidditch, I pounced on him.

I was low on my Draco, I pushed him against the walls and gasped thirsting for him "Why...Why...Why are you running away from me?" I gripped his shoulders tighter.

Draco looked like he was near tears then kicked me off "I should be asking you. Why...Why did you rape me? Is it because you hate me?"

"Your misunderstanding me," I said pulling Draco in a gentle embrace "Draco, I love you. Why don't you understand? I fell in love at first sight with you in first year at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Remember how I rejected your offer of friendship? It's because I didn't want to be stuck in the friend zone. I always pretended to be your enemy, calling you dirty names but I admired your pride and the ability to express what you feel to the whole world. **You **were always with me, **you **were the one who never changed your judgment about me no matter what. **You **weren't obvious to all the stuff around us, and that you never gave up. No matter how many times I defeated you, you challenged me again. I made fun of you because…I wanted your attention and the time you wouldn't spare. I only realize that I loved you, during third year when you left. I am a foolish man, I guess the quotes another man's trash is another's treasure and You know how much they are worth only when they're gone. Forgive me Draco for being an airhead, a ditz, and an idiot."

Draco wiped away his tears, smiled and said "You forgot being a Gryffindor, a poof, a coward, nincompoop, and …being a man in love." then leaned down and voluntarily to kiss me on the lips. Even though all the kisses we had before were like a stone or a pebble to a pearl. It was like all the kisses before were not kisses compared to the little romantic gesture that Draco awarded him with.

-Draco-

After the kiss Harry fell asleep in my lap. He looked like an adorable little puppy, no traces left of the man who abused him. I looked closer there were dark circles around thick like eye liner around Harry's eyes, similar to mine but darker. It looked like he had weeks without sleep….Wait a second! He didn't sleep, did he? During the time after he raped me. I gently stroked his hair and fell asleep alongside him in the library.


End file.
